


the seed that you sow

by shirobs



Series: those in glass houses [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Junko Enoshima (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mukuro Ikusaba (mentioned) - Freeform, Revolutionary Girl Utena Crossover, izuru kamukura (mentioned) - Freeform, mentions of abuse, the amount of times ive had to run over these tags, though tbh it's very different as well, utena canon was slow roasted over several hours and picked over for the best bits, what im saying is. none of this makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirobs/pseuds/shirobs
Summary: A boy, a bride, and a greenhouse





	the seed that you sow

**Author's Note:**

> how fucking poetic is that summary. do not expect anything like that from me this is pure self indulgent shit, its me smashing two hyperfixations and somehow doing justice to neither of them as i fucking destroy canon. i wrote this during a really bad mind day, and wanted to put an idea i've had for years onto paper yea. there's some notes about the au at the bottom if you are in fact, interested at some point lmfaoooo.

"what is a rose bride?"

it's an open question in the hot, hot air of the greenhouse. naegi's taken off his thick school jacket, but hajime's decided not to. He's grown used to the heat, this is the place he spends most of his time after all.

he doesn't want naegi to see the marks on his shoulders anyway.

hajime turns to look at him, to squint at naegi's face and gather what he thinks naegi wants out of his answer. naegi, for being such an open book usually, is closed off here. there's certainly no malice, or ulterior motive, but hajime isn't quite sure where to step for this one.

he decides to go very, very simply.

"rose brides are here to help foster the development of our duelists. i lend my power to you, i am yours to use."

naegi doesn't look happy with that, so he scrambles for more before naegi can ask. he doesn't want a question, he wants to satisfy naegi's curiosities before the ugly question come around and ruin his image.

"i am an extension of you, so a rose bride needs to be presentable, and we won't outshine you."

_please don't ask._

"i am here to make sure your room is clean, and that you are doing well in your environment, as well as doing the same to myself."

_please, please don't ask._

"i will do anything for my betrothed. i am here for as long as you want me."

_please, don't a--_

"... are you. replaceable then?"

it's in the open. it's ugly and raw. hajime cuts off the head of a rose he was tending to, unable to process the loss. naegi scratches the back of his head, nervous.

"you just. you mentioned a 'we' and insinuated that. that i would get rid of you.  
but as far as i know, you're the only rose bride at this academy. you are who we all are fighting for, after all. how could you be replaceable."

 _you simply grow a new one_ , hajime thinks. it's all it takes. he remembers the woman. he remembers her blue eyes and her matching freckles, her calloused hands on his cheeks asking _'who is kind? who do you see?'_ waiting for hajime to point at the crying boy in the crowd. he remembers her efforts to keep him safe, how they fell through and how she ran away leaving him in _her_ clutches. he tries not to burn at the thought of her, with betrayal, with understanding, but in a single moment everything overwhelms him. 

he burns at the thought of her, of how she could leave both him and his brother to the prince's mercy, knowing full well mercy is not something she afforded. his heart roars thinking of his brother, his hand on the doorknob, saying he's leaving for school and how he has yet to learn anything. he doesn't know about the late nights at the tower, and if hajime has anything to say about it, he never will. 

thinking of izuru, his mind screams in conflict, of jealousy of a live untainted, of fear, should he ever be tossed to the side in favor of him. this is his position. everyday he performs absolute miracles for others, so their attentions will be on him, so that he can finally, finally be of use. 

he can't be replaced.

he _won't_ be replaced.

"did i really? that was a strange slip of the tongue, don't you think?"

naegi's gaze falters, but he smiles brightly after, seemingly appeased with hajime's easy smile and passive comments. this will do, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> basically it goes like this: mukuro was the original rose bride, she escaped after a while when she met someone (peko), but let hajime ''''choose'''' a future prince. lucky naegi. izuru is hajimes possible replacement and his little brother.
> 
> also hajime is a trans boy, thats sorta important later.
> 
>  
> 
> Togami and Kirigiri are duelists as well, they'll show up if i write more of this.


End file.
